1954 in comics
Events and publications * Publication of Seduction of the Innocent, by American psychiatrist Fredric Wertham. The book warned that comic books were a negative form of popular literature and a serious cause of juvenile delinquency. A minor bestseller, it created alarm in parents and galvanized them to campaign for censorship. * Publishers All American Comics, Comic Media, Fiction House, Star Publications, and Youthful go out of business. February * Hopalong Cassidy, with issue #86, revived by DC Comics, taking over the numbering of the Fawcett Comics series. March * Atlas Comics publishes Lorna, the Jungle Girl #6 (renamed from Lorna, the Jungle Queen) April * April 21–22: United States Senate Subcommittee on Juvenile Delinquency hearings on the comic book industry. June * "Tralla La," a Scrooge McDuck story by Carl Barks, published in Uncle Scrooge #6 * June 4: Further meeting of United States Senate Subcommittee on Juvenile Delinquency September * Formation of the Comics Magazine Association of America (CMAA) and the Comics Code Authority (CCA) * Atlas Comics publishes Crime Fighters Always Win #11 (renamed from Timely's Crimefighters) * Roy of the Rovers debuts in Fleetway's Tiger * Last issue of Journey Into Fear (#21) (September, 1954) by Canadian publisher Superior November * The Haunt of Fear, with issue #28 (November/December cover date), canceled by EC Comics. December * Kodansha publishes Nakayoshi. * The Vault of Horror, with issue #40 (December 1954/January 1955 cover date), canceled by EC Comics. * Chamber of Chills, with issue #26, canceled by Harvey Comics. First issues by title Archie Comics * Archie Giant Series Atlas Comics *''Arrowhead'' *''Battle Ground'' *''Girl's Life'' *''Jungle Action'' *''Jungle Tales'' *''Marines in Battle *''Navy Action'' *''Outlaw Fighters'' *''Outlaw Kid'' *''Police Action'' *''The Ringo Kid Western'' *''Riot'' *''Rugged Action'' *''Semper Fi'' *''Spy Thrillers'' *''Western Kid'' (December) *''Western Outlaws'' *''Western Thrillers'' *''Wild'' Hulton Press * Swift National Comics * Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen''Irvine "1950s" in Dolan, p. 73: "Jimmy Olsen got his own adventures in ''Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #1. A comic remarkable for its inventiveness and longevity, it ran for 163 issues." (October) * Our Fighting Forces (October) Toby Press *''With the Marines on the Battlefronts of the World'' Initial appearances by character name Atlas Comics * Gorilla-Man (Ken Hale) in Men's Adventures #26 (March) * Gorilla-Man (Arthur Nagan) in Mystery Tales #21 ([September) * Jann of the Jungle in Jungle Tales #1 (September) * M-11 in Menace #11 (May) * Outlaw Kid in The Outlaw Kid #1 (September) * Ringo Kid in The Ringo Kid Western #1 (August) * Western Kid in The Western Kid #1 (November) Dell Comics * Turok in Four Color Comics #596 (October/November) Harvey Comics * Wendy the Good Little Witch in Casper the Friendly Ghost #20 (May) L. Miller & Son * Marvelman in Marvelman #25 (3 February) National Comics * Angle Man in Wonder Woman #70 (November 1954) * Crimesmith in World's Finest Comics #68 (January/February) * Janu the Jungle Boy in Action Comics #191 (April) * Mysto in Detective Comics #203 (January) * Space Cabbie in Mystery in Space #21 (August) Prize Comics * Fighting American in Fighting American #1 (April/May) Newspaper strips * Charlotte Braun in Peanuts (November 30) * Pig-Pen in Peanuts (July 13) References Category:1950s comics Category:1954 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists